


Futanari Next Door

by snakebit1995



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Adult and Teen, F/F, Girl next door, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Hinata is in a bland marriage and is bored out of her mind until one day she discovers the young teenage girl next door is more than meets the eye.Contains: Futanari, Sex, Teenager and AdultONE SHOT





	Futanari Next Door

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This was a one shot suggest to me by a user.**

* * *

 

**Hinata’s POV**

“Haa.” I sighed unlocking the door and walking into my house.

The lights were off and the house was quiet, I dropped my purse on the bench and headed to my bedroom.

My name is Hinata, 36 years old, married and lonely. My husband works for a big corporation and is constantly on business trips, I’m lucky if I see him more than a few days a month, I love him…but then sometimes I feel like I don’t.

I walked into my bedroom and threw my shirt off and dropped my bra, my large E-cup breasts wobbling a bit. I was attractive most people would probably call me a MILF if I actually had any children. I just threw on a loose t-shirt and some tight basketball shorts before going to make myself something for dinner.

“Wonder what’s on?” I clicked the TV remote to put on the news while using my fingers to push my hair over my ears.

The news played in the background, the only interesting story was one about some local hospital fundraiser. My evening was bland, I ate some pasta, watched some dramas on TV and then went to bed alone. I tended to turn in early, around 10:00.

“Hmm…” I sighed a bit again and rolled over in bed, noticing the lights on next door I looked out the window.

My neighbors are a slightly older couple with a young daughter named Naruko, I believe she just turned 14 the other day. If I look through the window I can see into their home, normally I would never spy like this but for some reason I just happened to look over and see into Naruko’s room, and I was shocked.

I had know this little girl since she was probably 5 or 6, but here she was in the early stages of puberty and I could barely belie it. She had long golden hair, she was about 4’11, two ripe C-cup breasts that looked like they had just started growing…and I don’t know how but she had a penis, and a big one. I had heard from her parents that Naruko was “A Special Girl” but I didn’t think they meant it like that. Here was a fourteen year old girl with a 8 ¾ inch long cock that was about 2.51 inches wide, and she wasn’t hard yet!

“HHMM!” I suddenly rolled over, my body feeling hot “What…is this feeling…”

* * *

 

**Some weeks later**

My husband was still out of town, but Naruko’s parents were going away got the week to celebrate their anniversary and didn’t want to let Naruko stay home alone so they asked if she could stay with me. I wasn’t sure but I didn’t want to be a bad friend to I let her stay.

“You’ll use this bedroom.” I told the girl.

“Thanks a bunch.” She smiled throwing her bag on the spare bed.

“The shower’s at the end of the hall, and there’s a pool out back if you want to swim.” I smiled “If you need something just asked.”

“Thanks Miss Hinata you’re great.” Naruko laughed.

So Naruko and I started our time living together, we chatted and talked but like most teenagers she spent a lot of time on her phone or laptop.

After dinner I headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. I undressed and stepped in, the hot water warming my skin. I cupped my sizable bust in my hand, soaping them up and removing the shower head to clean them closely.

“HMM!” I moaned a bit sliding the head down lower, my body was so pent up, I needed a bit of relief “OH!”

I leaned on the wall, one hand rubbing my large breast while the other grinded the gushing showerhead against my needy snatch. I moaned softly as I pinched my tender nipples and pleasured myself, I made sure to be quiet not that I thought Naruko would hear my but I had to be sure still I had used the shower like this many times…it was getting hard to get excited with it.

“What happened to me?” I sighed drying my body with a towel before wrapping myself up to head back to my room.

“Oh Miss Hinata.” I passed Naruko in the hall.

“The shower is open if you want it.” I smiled at the young girl.

“Thanks.” She smiled blushing a bit as her eyes were drawn to my ample bust “Wow I hope I can be as pretty as you someday.”

“You’re too nice.” I laughed a bit before heading to my room.

_Was she really just…looking at me? It’s been so long since someone looked at me and complimented me like that._

Naruko took a shower after me and turned in for bed not too long after. I stayed up for about a hour more than her before heading upstairs for bed.

“HMM!” I heard strange noises coming from Naruko’s room, the door was cracked a bit so I peeked my head in.

Naruko was seated at the desk in the guest room, her shorts were around her ankles as she sat before her laptop stroking her long erection to some porn.

“Hmm…oh yeah.” Naruko moaned jerking off faster and faster.

I panted quietly as I felt my insides heat up, my eyes locked on Naruko pleasuring herself. For the first time in years I started to feel…excited again. Somehow, I was being drawn towards this girl and starting tomorrow I’d play the game.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning ready to make sure Naruko knew I had some interest with her, today would be a day of teasing as much as I could, just thinking about it got me excited. I made sure to get dressed in my lowest cut t-shit, my sexy bra and a pair of tight little yoga pants.

“Good morning Naruko.” I smiled as the girl came downstairs “Would you like some pancakes?”

“Oh, sure.” She nodded taking a seat at the table with me.

Naruko grabbed some discs and cut them up, drizzled them in syrup and got all set to eat.

“These look great.” She smiled.

“Oh thank you, mind if I borrow the syrup.” I said leaning over the table, making sure as much of my tits was on display as possible.

“Gulp.” I heard Naruko swallow hard as she tried not to stare at my breasts.

The two of us chatted over breakfast, the girl occasionally sneaking a peak at my clevage.

“I was thinking of spending the day by the pool, care to join me?” I asked.

“Sure sounds fun.” She smiled “I love to swim.”

Naruko ran off to put on her swimsuit while I cleaned up. I then headed upstairs and slipped on my smallest bikini, one that wat white with blue dots on it before I headed outside with a towel.

“Seems you beat me out here.” I laughed looking at Naruko who was wearing a yellow bikini.

“Yeah!” she cheered before jumping in the pool..

“Fufufu.” I laughed a bit before laying my towel out on the lounge chair and joining her in the water.

The two of us swam around a bit, both enjoying the comfort of the water. After messing around in the water for a bit I got out.

“Going somewhere?” Naruko asked.

“I was going to tan a bit.” I laid out on my chair “Oh I hope you don’t mind but I don’t want any tan lines so…”

“Huh-Oh!” Naruko gasped “N-No it’s fine, why would I mind I mean…we’re both girls and stuff.”

“Good.” I smiled untying my top and folding in up next to me, my breasts wobbling slightly as they were freed from my clothing “Feel free to swim, I’ll just be napping here.”

I pretended to drift to sleep while I tanned, my ears filled with the noise of Naruko splashing around in the water.

_Come on…they’re right here…_

Eventually she stepped out of the water and walked passed me to get her towel.

“Wow…” she mumbled “Those things are big…I wonder what they feel like?”

“You can touch them if you want.” I lowered my sunglasses.

“Miss Hinata!” she gasped “Oh my gosh I thought you were asleep!”

“It’s fine.” I giggled “Come here, I don’t mind.”

“R-Really?” she gasped.

“Sure.” I proudly puffed my chest out “I’m sure a girl your age is curious so come on. I remember being your age and being so embarrassed, I used to hide my breasts all the time, so I want you to be comfortable.”

“Are you sure?” she said looking around nervously.

“I insist.” I smirked.

“O-kay.” She gulped closing her eyes before clamping her hands down on my tits, her fingers digging in.

Slowly she opened her eyes as she fondled me “They’re…really soft, I bet your husband likes these.”

“Yeah, whenever he actually comes home he usually starts pawing at them right away.” I sighed “But it’s not like he’s ever home to enjoy them in the first place.”

“If I was your husband I’d never leave.” Naruko smiled.

“Oh you sweet girl.” I smiled “Naruko…would you like to do something…more?”

“Huh? What do you mean-?!”

I suddenly pulled her into a soft kiss.

“Oh…I think you know what I mean.” I whispered before standing up and heading inside, I playfully wiggled my butt “This is all yours if you want, just come upstairs.”

I headed into the house and before I even got up to my room Naruko was on my tail.

“A-are you serious?” she asked.

“As a heart attack.” I smiled entering my room “But if you don’t want to…that’s fine.”

“No I want to!” she yelped “It’s just…I’m not like most girls I-.”

“Have a penis?” I smirked “I know, I saw it the other day, I don’t mind if anything it just adds to the fun.”

I walked in and laid on my bed “Now come here sweetie.”

Naruko nervously joined me on the bed, I did my best to reassure her, slowly kissing her lips and rubbing her thigh to get her to open up.

“My, you have such nice breasts.” I took her bikini top off “And so big for a girl your age, I bet your going to be as big as me someday.”

“HMM!” Naruko moaned as I pinched her right nipple before sliding my hands into her bottom.

“Now let’s start the fun part.” I pulled her cock out and started stroking it “Have you ever done something like this Naruko?”

“No…” she blushed.

“Oh that makes me even more excited.” I had her sit on the foot of the bed while I got on my knees before her “I’ll be giving you your first blowjob.”

“HAA!” She screamed as I licked her shaft.

Naruko moaned as I lubed her up before opening my mouth wide and sticking the whole nearly foot long length into my mouth and started bobbing and sucking.

“T-This feels weird.” Naruko moaned.

“How about this!” I suddenly clapped my tits around her cock and started using them to tease her length.

“HAAAA!” she moaned even more.

I lifted and slammed my breasts as fast as possible, my fingers digging into my tit flesh as I made Naruko moan more and more, her face turning bright red.

“Miss Hinata I feel weird I think I-OHH!”

Naruko let out a deep groan as she started cumming, roped of her thick young semen flying up and splattering on my breasts.

“Sorry.” She blushed.

“It’s fine.” I smiled standing up and wiping my breasts off “You’re young so your body just gets excited easily.”

“Now then…” I pushed her onto her back and straddled her waist “Are you ready to become an adult?”

“Hmm…” Naruko blushed.

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.” I whispered slowly sliding her cock into me “HMM!”

“OHHH!” Naruko moaned “This is…so warm.”

“Naruko you’re so big.” I moaned as my insides adjusted to her “Even bigger than my husband. He’s a great guy but his dick is so small, this is perfect!”

“HAAA!” Naruko moaned as I started rolling my hips, bouncing up and down on her cock, my tits slapping around.

Naruko couldn’t do anything as I fucked her, her hands slowly came to my hips and held my thighs as I bounced on her cock.

“Yes that’s in Naruko, oh god I needed this!” I moaned.

“HMM!” Naruko groaned “Miss Hinata…I feel like.”

“Don’t hold back!” I screamed.

“AAHHH!” she moaned cumming inside me.

“Hmm.” I felt her sticky hot cum flowing into me, Naruko looking drunk on pleasure “Wonderful…”

* * *

 

**Later**

As the week progressed Naruko and I grew closer and closer, we were having sex a lot. I liked to think of myself as a bit of a teacher for her, besides I got my needs taken care of and she got sex, something every teenager with a cock wants.

“UGH!” Naruko groaned as I gave her a blowjob to take care of her morning wood.

“You’ve already cum once and you’re still hard.” I smirked “Seems this will require special treatment.”

Naruko blushed as I got on all fours and shook my ass “Well…come get it.”

Naruko walked up and took a squat like position before slowly pushing her cock into me, both of us moaning in this doggy style position.

“Come on, fuck me.” I moaned.

“GRR!” Naruko groaned and started thrusting her hips, her young cock plunging into me, my ass shaking in response.

“OHH YES!” I moaned leaning forward, my tits pressing against the ground.

Naruko started fucking me as fast as she could, the young girl enthralled with the idea of sex, the two of us grinding together.

“Oh Naruko, Oh Naruko!” I moaned as I felt my body shaking around “So good!”

“Miss Hinata!” Naruko moaned with me “You’re so tight, so good I’m gonna…”

Even after our work all week long Naruko still couldn’t last more than a couple of minutes before she’d blow her load, but fortunately since I had been so sexually starved I was cumming just as fast myself.

“HAAAA!” I moaned as I felt her seed filling me up,

“I can’t believe my parents are coming home later today.” Naruko sighed.

“Oh it’s fine.” I stood up “You can come over whenever you want sweetie…now how about we shower off before they get here.”

I can’t believe this, I was cheating on my husband with a teenage girl who had a cock…it was something amazing, and I loved it, I didn’t feel bad at all.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This story was suggested by a user.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
